1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to processing a binocular disparity image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In association with a technology for processing a binocular disparity image according to the related art, a dynamic vision sensor (DVS) is a type of image sensor that includes a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS). An image acquired by the DVS may generate an event based on an illumination variation. An event portion of the image acquired by the DVS may be determined by comparing the illumination variation to a threshold. However, since the image acquired by the DVS is susceptible to external influences, a relatively large amount of noise may occur in the event portion, and as a result, a distribution of events and a number of the events may not match.